Unlike smoking, conventional smokeless tobacco (ST) use (moist snuff, known as dip and chewing tobacco) among US high school students is much higher among males (13%) than females (2%) and is especially high in rural areas. Among rural high school male athletes and smokers, smokeless tobacco use ranges from 18% to 42%. In 2005, ST manufacturers spent over $250M on marketing, including